Stuck in an elevator
by augustustheliar
Summary: Mikan and Natsume got stuck in an elevator, and the lights went out. What do you think will happen? One Shot.


Mikan ooh-ed and ah-ed as we walked towards every painting around the building. 

"Ah! Look at this!" She shouted. We all walked towards her to see what she was shouting about.

It was a painting of the academy.

"That's it?" Natsume asked.

"What do you mean _That's it_?" Mikan started to argue as she admired the painting.

"You see that everyday, idiot." Natsume said, blankly.

"So what?"

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Hotaru! What was that for?" Mikan shouted as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Be quiet!" Hotaru hissed.

I don't know why Mikan ever considered Hotaru as her best friend. She always hits Mikan with her gun just because she's a bit irritating or if Mikan annoys her.

Mikan frowned.

"Hmpf!"

We continued to walk. I can see Natsume, getting bored, I know this isn't his type of thing, but we were required to go here although it's his thing to bend the rules but I don't know why he didn't right now.

"Ooh! Second floor! Here we come!" Mikan said happily.

She hopped towards the elevator so unlike a fourteen-year-old, while Hotaru, Natsume and I just walked. I guess she was the only one excited about this exhibit.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Hotaru said.

And being the good boy that I am.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"You're going inside the bathroom too, Ruka?" Mikan giggled.

"Stupid." Natsume murmured.

"We'll go first, alright?" Mikan said.

Hotaru and I nodded and went towards the restrooms.

**Mikan's POV**

"C'mon, Natsume, let's go." I said.

I guess he doesn't have any choice. I went inside the elevator first, then Natsume. I think the other students are still going to stay in the same floor.

"Err. How do you do this?" I asked out loud.

I pressed the red button while the door closed.

"That's the stop button, stupid." Natsume said.

"WAH! STOP! So, what does that mean, Natsume?"

"That means we're stuck here." Natsume told me.

"How could you be so calm! We're stuck!" I shouted throughout the elevator.

This place is a bit remote, there're just a few people around the building so I'm guessing we won't be helped for a few minutes.

I'm starting to get scared; Natsume was as calm as you can find him normally. I sat down slowly on the floor, it's my fault we're here, it's my fault I'm scared. Tears started to form in my eyes, I really am scared. I believe there's no one here to even help us. I sniffed; I put my knees against my chest.

Now, no one can go to the second floor because of me. I stayed silent for a few minutes; it's taking so long. Do they even know we're here? Suddenly all the lights went off. I looked up at the light, which just turned off.

"Natsume?" I called out. I can barely see him.

Suddenly, a flame came out of nowhere.

"What?"

It was Natsume, he was sitting down. I crawled towards him.

"I'm scared." I said.

I sat down beside him. Now, I'm REALLY scared. The flame went off.

"NATSUME!" I shouted through the darkness. I started reaching for him in the dark. "Natsume?" I caught his shoulder, I heard his breathing. "Natsume? Are you okay?"

He's sweating. I can hear him panting.

"Natsume? Are you okay?" I repeated. I pulled him towards me with full force and laid his head on my lap. It was his mission yesterday, he's still exhausted over that and he made a flame today and the whole thing caused this. I was so worried; there's nothing I can do while we're stuck here. His face was the only part of him that I can see. I took out my hanky from my pocket and started wiping Natsume's sweat.

"You're going to be okay, Natsume." I said softly.

He's making all those sounds that reflect the pain that's he feeling right now.

"It's alright, Natsume. I'm here." I said.

"M... Mikan..." He whispered.

I held his hand.

"I'm here."

Is he having nightmares?

"Natsume, it's okay. I'm here, it's just a dream." I told him while he winced on my lap. I feel sorry for him but somehow, I like him like this. He seems... helpless.. and so not like Natsume. He's so cute.

I brushed the hair off his face and wiped the sweat. I stared at the helpless Natsume.

Then he opened his eyes. I lit up. He's awake!

"Sucker." He said.

I was taken aback.

"What?"

He sat up.

"You fell for it." He said.

"What! It's just a joke!" I shouted.

"Yeah, idiot. And we're not stuck." He said as he stood up and pressed the green button on the elevator. The door suddenly opened. He came out of the elevator. "Are you coming, Polka-dots?"

I stared at him, shocked of what just happened. I followed him.

What was that for?


End file.
